Warmth and Memories
by Kristen3
Summary: While out running errands, Daphne is caught in a rainstorm, but Niles knows just how to warm her up. The romance rekindles memories of their incredible journey. Post-series one-shot.


Daphne had never been so glad to be home. Niles came downstairs just in time to see his wife walk in."Daphne, what happened?!" He was alarmed at the sight of her; she was wet from head to toe, and clearly shivering.

"I had to park me car way out in the parking lot, and just as I came out of the mall, there was a bloody rainstorm! It came out of nowhere."

Niles walked over to her, instantly putting his arms around her to warm her. "Let's get you dried off." He walked her over to the chairs near the fireplace. Daphne sat. Niles immediately made a fire, then dashed upstairs. He returned seconds later, carrying a blanket. "There you go."

Daphne smiled as he covered her. "Thank you, Niles. I'm already starting to feel better."

"I'm glad," Niles replied, sighing at her beauty. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just some company." Daphne smiled mischievously. The chair was just large enough to fit both of them. Daphne patted the spot next to her, which Niles sat in at once. For a few moments, they merely sat there in silence. "You know, when I was running through the parking lot, soaking wet, I had no idea it would lead to such a romantic experience." She snuggled closer to him.

Niles kissed her. "While I am sorry that happened to you, my love, I'm enjoying the consequences."

Daphne looked over at the fireplace, and suddenly, she found herself remembering another night. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"That thunderstorm, when you were walking around my mansion wearing Maris' nightgown?" Niles knew the memory would stay with him as long as he lived.

Daphne laughed. "Well, that too. But I was thinking about the night you proposed. I think I was sitting in this very chair."

"The moment you said yes, you made me the happiest man in the world." He kissed her once again.

"I could hardly believe you were asking me at all! I was sick as a dog, blowing me nose all night. I know I looked awful! And yet, you asked me to spend the rest of me life with you."

"Well, when you marry someone, it usually means 'in sickness and in health,'" Niles pointed out.

"I know that. But I think a lot of men would've just waited till I was better to propose."

"Exactly what men are you talking about?" Niles teased.

Daphne gave him a playful shove. "You know what I mean! That was how I knew you were serious. But now that I think about it, you've never given much thought to me appearance, have you?"

Niles knew she was referring to her weight gain shortly after they'd become a couple. Though the change in her figure was obvious to everyone else around her, Niles had never even been aware. "My love, I wasn't simply in love with your body. Although, you _are_ the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He kissed the back of her hand. "But what I've always loved most was the beauty you have inside. That could never change."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears. This was a kind of love she surely didn't deserve. "Oh, Niles." Soon, the tears began running down her cheeks.

Niles was bewildered by the sudden change in her mood. "My love, what's wrong?" He hugged her, rubbing her back to help calm her.

"You loved me for such a long time," Daphne said, as if she were realizing this for the first time. "I never even saw it. I just thought you were me friend."

"Well, I won't say it was fun, being in love with you from afar. But even when you didn't realize it, you would tell me everything about you, the things that made you happy, or what bothered you. As I listened to your deepest thoughts, I fell more and more in love with you by the day. So many times, Frasier told me to give up. But I just couldn't. I promise you, Daphne, I would go through all of it, all over again, just to end up here. I don't regret our journey, because it got us to where we belong. And, on top of everything else, we have our little miracle." Niles nodded toward the baby monitor, which showed that David was sleeping peacefully upstairs.

Daphne smiled at the sight. "I was so upset over that rainstorm, and me wet clothes, I completely forgot about him!"

"I think he'll forgive you. But I'm sure he would love to say hello to his mommy. I know he missed you."

Daphne got up at once. "I won't be gone for too long, I promise. Thank you, darling." She kissed him one more time before rushing up the stairs. When she entered the nursery, she had to wonder if her son might have psychic powers like she did. Though he'd been asleep on the baby monitor just moments ago, he was now awake and alert, smiling at her the instant he saw her. "Oh, my sweet little boy." She immediately picked him up. She held him close for a few moments, just falling in love with him all over again. She kissed her son's forehead. "You are so lucky! You've got the best daddy in the world. I hope someday you grow up to be just like him." Daphne knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that the world needed more men like Niles Crane.

**The End**


End file.
